


Enhanced

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Groping, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Enhanced

**Title:** Enhanced  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Blaise/Ginny, Harry/Ginny (unrequited)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Breast enhancement  
 **Other Warnings:** Student/student, teen sex, groping, coming in one's pants  
 **Word Count:** ~1450  
 **Summary/Description:** Ginny tries to get Harry's attention. She catches someone else's instead.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to [](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.insanejournal.com/) and [](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.insanejournal.com/) for feedback and [](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.insanejournal.com/) for the beta. Any mistakes that remain are my own. Kinda vanilla for me but hey! A pairing I haven't written before so YAY. ;) Original link is [here](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/386171.html).

Ginny looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her nipples stood out in tiny peaks but that was it. No tits, _still_ , at age fifteen.

Her mother had ample breasts, but she was older and had seven children, each of whom she'd nursed for their first year of life. Maybe by the time Ginny had two or three children—Harry's she told herself at night, her hand between her thighs—she'd have some to speak of as well. Unfortunately she'd never attract Harry's attention with a chest like a boy's.

Maybe a simple enlargement charm would work. Tracing her breast with her wand, she murmured _Engorgio_ and watched her chest swell. She squealed with delight and performed the spell on the other. Perfectly round, nipples tight, she bit her lower lip, the tingle of arousal causing her to clench her thighs.

She tried to put on her bra and realized it was far too small. She tried to enlarge it, but that just split the seams. Frowning, she pulled on a vest, then her shirt and jumper over the top. She could just make out the peaks of her nipples and brushed the back of her hand over one, sending a shiver down her spine. Glad that she had a break between classes she planned to come back to the dormitory and enjoy herself.

First, she'd see if she could catch Harry's eye at breakfast. After she finished getting dressed, she walked through the common room and climbed out of the portrait hole, her robes in her schoolbag.

In the Great Hall, Harry was sitting with Ron, while Hermione was making conversation with Neville, Seamus and Dean. God, she hoped Hermione and Ron would figure out they were in love with each other, because they were starting to get ridiculous.

"Morning, Harry, Ron," she said as she sat down across from them, back straight.

"Mornin', Gin," Ron said around a mouthful of food, which he then spit across the table. "Bloody hell! What did you stuff down your jumper?"

"Ron," she hissed angrily, her face turning red. He gaped for a moment then shook his head, shoveling food into his mouth once more. She looked toward Harry, who wasn't really looking at her at all. She followed his gaze and rolled her eyes. The Slytherin table, of course. Harry's obsession with Malfoy had got out of hand.

"You going to Hogsmeade this weekend, Harry?" she asked, trying to attract his attention.

"Wha?" he turned and looked at her, but didn't seem to notice her improved bustline.

She sat a little straighter as she replied, "I asked if you were going to Hogsmeade?"

Harry frowned. "I've got detention. _Again_. Hey Ron, bring me back some sweets from Honeyduke's, yeah?"

With a mumbled assent both boys continued their breakfasts. Disgusted, Ginny grabbed some toast and left. What did a girl have to do to attract a boy's attention?

~*~

Over the next few days she practiced the charm on herself until she could practically do it in her sleep. She also managed to resize a pair of bras to fit perfectly. Her favourite green pullover showed just a hint of cleavage and her tight denims displayed her pert arse. She giggled as she ran a hand over the curve of it. At least that was all natural.

She'd promised Luna to go to Hogsmeade with her, but planned to double back and catch Harry on his way out of detention. After stops in Honeyduke's and an aborted visit to the currently closed Zonko's—she wished her brothers _would_ take the place over, as Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a far better shop—she called off, saying she wasn't feeling well.

"I don't think Harry gets out of detention for another hour," Luna said knowingly as she peered in the window of the Three Broomsticks. "Oh good, Neville is inside. See you later." She went in, leaving Ginny, slightly nonplussed, out in the cold. She shook her head to clear it and made her way back to the castle.

Waiting around the corner from Professor Snape's classroom, she was thrilled when she heard the door open and the sound of his footsteps on the stone floor.

"Harry," she said stepping out of an alcove and he dropped his bag.

"Don't scare a guy like that, Ginny." He reached down and picked up his bag. "What are you doing down here? Don't tell me Snape gave you a detention, too?"

"No, I was waiting for you." She tried to subtly puff out her chest, but he didn't seem to notice.

"You shouldn't hang around in the dungeons," he said in a near whisper, turning her and heading toward the stairs, eyes looking around furiously. "You can't trust these Slytherins. They are always up to something."

Ginny, having just about enough of Harry's obsession with Malfoy and Snape, said the first thing to cross her mind. "Maybe I'm looking for someone that _wants_ to get up to something. With me."

Harry stopped on the top step and stared, mouth hanging open. "Ginny, you know…I just can't—"

"You know what, Harry? I am looking for someone that _can_." She was shocked to realize she believed it. A weight suddenly lifted from her shoulders.

"What are you saying?" Harry asked as they found themselves standing in the Entrance Hall, other students walking past.

"I'm not waiting forever." Ginny took in his hurt expression, but realized he looked relieved as well. "See you around, Harry." She hugged him and he turned away heading toward the staircase up to Gryffindor Tower. She watched him go and gasped when she heard a voice in her ear.

"Does this mean the great romance is over? Is Ginny Weasley _available_ for mere mortals?" Ginny turned and found Blaise Zabini standing far too close. Then she remembered overhearing a heated discussion between Harry and Ron at the start of term, something about Zabini fancying her. There was no denying he was gorgeous, sophisticated. Like his many times married mother, Zabini attracted members of the opposite sex as surely as any Veela.

"That's right, Zabini." She grinned. "You interested?"

He grasped her hand and took three steps backward, pulling her into a niche.

"Very interested," he breathed, his face getting closer. She let her eyes fall shut and felt the press of his lips against hers, warm and dry. Gentle at first, then his tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she opened them to him. He groaned and pulled her closer, hands running up and down her sides. Pressed against the wall, she returned the kiss, using her tongue, her teeth, the sudden need making her wet.

"Knew you'd be like this," he said, moving his hand under her shirt, his warm flesh burning her. She moved her hand to his and pulled it to her chest, rocking against him, his cock hard against her hip. She gasped and tipped her head back while he licked along the column of her neck, her hands moving to his hips, pulling him to her, their bodies rocking together.

"Oh, fuck," he said suddenly and sucked hard at the junction of her neck and shoulder, grasping her tit in his hand—a perfect fit—then stilling suddenly, his cock pulsing in his pants.

Ginny cried out as she pushed against him once more, her orgasm overtaking her. They rested their foreheads together for a moment, breathing heavily. Finally Blaise stood back and waved his wand over himself, wincing slightly.

"Next time we'll do this properly."

"What makes you think there will be a next time, Zabini?"

He smoothed his clothes then leaned in close, a hand on the wall beside her head, the other resting on her hip. "Because I want to _see_ you. Your pale skin, your perfect tits, your lips wrapped around my cock."

She brought her hands to the nape of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Ginny had told Harry she wanted someone that wanted her, right then, not when the time was right, or the stars were in alignment, or whatever it was _he_ was waiting for. She reached forward and grasped Zabini's already half-hard cock through the fabric of his trousers. It seemed clear Zabini _could_ give her what she wanted. She would have to keep charming her chest until it finally developed, but hopefully by then it wouldn't matter.

Pulling away from him, she took his hand and laced their fingers. He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and asked, "Busy tonight?"

"I hope so." She shot him a wicked grin and walked away. She was sure he was watching…and wanting.


End file.
